


Mikey oneshots 2k12

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Donatello & Mikey [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: This takes place in episodes from the TMNT 2012 series. Mikey has always been my favorite character, I don't think episodes were centered around him enough. So i decided to make these one shots, about during and/or after these episodes.More Mikey & Donnie then any other comfort.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Donatello & Mikey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839283
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

A/N So recently I've really been into tmnt 2012 series, one thing I always hated though was that Mikey didn't have a ton of episodes where it was about him. So this is some cute one shots on episodes I thought could have certain more Mikey themes.

Season 2  
The Mutation Situation  
"Follow the Leader  
"Mikey Gets Shellacne  
The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones  
"The Wrath of Tiger Claw  
"Into Dimension X!  
season 3  
"Buried Secrets  
The Croaking  
In dreams  
"Clash of the Mutanimals"  
Meet mondo Gecko  
The creeping doom

Season 4

The Ever-Burning Fire

Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind

Season 5

Heart of Evil

When Worlds Collide

Hope you enjoy it!


	2. The ever burning fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Takes place when Lord Bugazoid tries to capture April, what if Leo wasn't able to cut the rope in time? What would the outcome be?
> 
> Gene: Hurt/comfort and fluff, lots of fluff.

Summary: Takes place when Lord Bugazoid tries to capture April, what if Leo wasn't able to cut the rope in time? What would the outcome be?

Episode: The ever burning fire.

Gene: Hurt/comfort and fluff, lots of fluff.

Mikey screamed as he was pulled towards the raging lava pit, today just wasn't his day. First he was taken by the Bug man now he was about to become extra crispy. Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed, the moment he saw Leo flying in the air going to cut the rope his heart soared. His brother was going to rescue him!, to everyone's horror Leo missed. Making the Leaders eyes widen.

"Mikey!". Everyone screamed.

Leo landed eyes still wide he never missed, how. How could he miss now at all times? When he needed to be accurate the most? Greif and disbelief showed on everyone's face. They couldn't believe that Mikey was gone, swallowed up by the Lava. April buried into Casey sobbing uncontrollably. Donnie didn't even look phased, gazing where Mikey just fell. He couldn't believe his only little brother was gone.

Raph let out a roar in fury, 2 times today he had seen his little brother almost killed. The second one hitting the mark, he fell to his knees letting out a quiet sob. His little brother, gone.

And Leo legs giving out glanced at his hands, he had failed. Failed as a leader, failed as a brother. Failed to protect the youngest brother. How…

"Uh guys a little help?".

Everyone's eyes shot up towards the voice that was coming over the cliff, the tree older brothers dashed over to the ledge almost tripping over his feet. Mikey hung from the lowest rock right before the lava pit. Wincing as some of the Lava hit his foot.

"Mikey you're alive! Hang on where coming to get you.

Donnie already being the brainac had found some rope he had brought just in case they needed it, he threw the other end to his two brothers, April and Casey.

"Hold the rope, I'm going to go down and get him. No Leo". Donnie's voice firm. "You're too worked up, I have a leveled head. You won't do Mikey any good freaking out. It wasn't your fault Leo. You're our leader you're not meant to be perfect, but we can't chance another mistake. Mikey's lives on the line". His eye's softened. "And I mean that in the nicest way Leo".

Leo swallowed thickly knowing his smarter brother was right, he could feel his hands shaking, and they couldn't afford to do this wrong".

"Go get our brother". Leo said with determination grabbing onto the rope.

Eye's flashing with determination Donnie nodded holding onto the rope around him.

"I'm coming Mikey".

He slowly lowered himself down pressing his feet firmly against the rock, with grace he slowly made his way down. He could see Mikey was exhausted. The youngest brother had been almost killed twice, he noticed his brothers hand shaking as he clung onto the rock for dear life. He had to get down there and fast!

By the time Donnie reached his little brother, Mikey was barely able to hang on.

"I'm here little brother". Donnie quickly grabbed Mikey before tugging him close allowing the youngest to wrap his arms around his neck. Making sure Mikey was tied along with him.

"Pull us up!" He called up to the rest. His arm looping around Mikey's waist, feeling the youngest turtle trembling in his arms. "Your safe Mikey, I've got you. I'm not letting you go".

Mikey sniffled nodding into his brother's neck, it tore Donnie's heart apart to see Mikey so scared. The adrenaline was starting to wear off. They needed to get him back to the ship, he could go into shock.

Donnie sighed with relief as the two were pulled up, both turtles being pulled into their older brothers arms. Mikey trembled uncontrollably his teeth chattering, almost as if he was cold.

"Mikey, Mikey calm down you're OK".

"He's going into shock, we need to get him back to the ship". Donnie turned on a watch that Fugitoid had given him. "Fugitoid, Mikey's in bad shape. He almost died twice, he's going into shock. I sent you our conduits I need you to get here as fast as..wow that was fast". Donnie blinked as within seconds the ship was right next to them.

"Hurry bring your brother inside, I have everything set up". Their new friend said.

With Raph's help Donnie carried Mikey inside, placing him on a table that was covered with blankets and pillows. They covered their little brother up. Hovering worriedly as the mechanical man checked the turtle over.

"Your brother will be fine, a good night's rest should do the trick".

All three brothers breathed a sigh of relief at the news, they had almost lost their baby brother. Twice, luckily luck was on their side this time. Donnie fell back into a chair, with a sigh. He had never been as scared as he was today. The chances of being lucky twice, in situations like this. Well that just didn't happen.

Donnie reached out touching his baby brother's hand, who squeezed it weakly in return, his eye's closing. Leo and Raph sat on either side of the table. Both quiet, obviously both thinking. Donnie would let them think, he had to do some thinking of his own. He knew they hadn't treated Mikey well as of late, really ever. As they always made fun of him, having twice where they almost lost him.

Things had to change.

With all 3 brothers in thought thinking about how they would make it up to the youngest brother, Mikey fell asleep. Content that his brothers were next to him, watching over him.


	3. Journey to the center of Mikey's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Journey to the center of Mikey's mind, what if Mikey's inner self wasn't so happy? What if his brother's abuse hit harder then anyone would've thought?

The first thing Leo noticed when they reached Mikey's inner self, or at least where it was suppose to be. This place was dark, cold, lifeless. Never did the Leader think any space in Mikey's head could hold anything but joy. But the moment they reached their destination the brothers knew something was wrong.

This wasn't the imagination that they had just been in, this wasn't the joyful rainbows and weird characters Mikey created in his head. No, this space was just the opposite of who Mikey was.

"Leo where are we?" Raph said in shocked awe, never would he had guessed where his brother's inner self was. Could be so cold, and dark.

"I don't know".

"This is where we were supposed to go". Donnie whispered. "But this can't be right, guys! Look over there!".

Both brother glanced to where Donnie was pointing. There stood three turtles, themselves!. They surrounded Mikey, who stood in the circle of his brothers covering his ears with his hands.

"Way to go Mikey!".

"Some Ninja, your just a big screw up!".

"Mikey pay attention!".

The insults came over and over, any insult they ever said being thrown at Mikey. The anger, the frustration. Each moment making the real older brothers get sick feelings in their stomachs. This was Mikey's inner self? His brother's words? This is the pain Mikey really felt?

"What have we done?" All three brothers thought quietly to themselves the guilt eating them alive, they were supposed to protect their younger brother. But instead they caused so much pain it became Mikey's inner self. What kind of brothers were they?, they weren't brothers. They were monsters.

"Hey Neutrinos!". Raph's cold voice yelled. "We've got what you want right here! We have no use for him anymore go ahead and take him!".

The real Raph saw red how dare he put his little brother in harm's way like that!.

"Guys I think it's time we don't just sit here, and do nothing! We need to help our little brother!".

Leo snapped out of the daze he was in, he couldn't believe they had been so cruel. So hateful towards their baby brother. This had to stop!. They were all going down!, and then they would fix the damage the caused.

"Come on guys!, lets take our fake selves and the Neutrinos down!".

"Now where talking!". Raph smirked spinning his Sai's all 3 turtles getting into a fighting stance. "It's time to kick shell".

Donnie spun his Bo uncharactistic rage flaring through the usually calm turtle, there was no way they were going to let their fake selves or the Neutrinos poison their little brothers head anymore!. They were going down, they were all going down. And when this was done, they were going to right this wrong they caused.

Never again would Mikey feel worthless, useless by their brothers, or anyone else. Or they would be sorry.

And with a cry filled with more fury then they ever felt before. The three turtles charged.

…..

Mikey's eyes slowly opened he let out a soft groan holding his head. Such a weird dream, he dreamt his brothers…his eyes widened when he noticed he and his brothers wearing tubes on their forehead. That meant…no..it wasn't a dream. They were in his inner self. They saw everything.

They knew, they knew THEY KNEW!

Mikey felt himself become nauseous his whole mind had been invaded, all his thoughts. Insecurities too, never had he felt so vulnerable and small as he did now. He shrunk in himself as his brothers woke up, would they hate him? Was their relationship ruined because of all this? Disgust in himself washed over Mikey. How did he become so weak? So useless to the team.

Mikey stiffened as he heard his 3 brothers coming back into the real world, his body was to worn down to do anything but sit there. Eye's avoiding evening looking into the direction of his brothers. How did it come to this? To show his true fear in front of the 3 he respected the most.

Sure they weren't always the nicest to him, he knew his mind was spot on. But he loved his brothers, Leo's need to teach him, to help him learn. Raph's protective side, and Donnie teaching him new things. Even if he didn't always understand it.

But now, would things ever be the same.

"Mikey?" Leo's voice was filled with emotion, and daze. Pulling at Mikey's heartstrings. He gazed up at his older brother. Who had remorse in his eyes.

No no no they wernt suppose to feel that way, this wasen't their fault this was hi..

"Stop right there bone head". Raph's voice held firmness to it, as he came to rest next to Leo who gazed at his knees. "None of this is your fault, so don't even tink for a sec that you are to blame".

"Bu..t".

"Raph's right Mikey". Donnie's serious face came to rest in front of his younger brother. "You didn't ask for any of this, by no means is this your fault. If anything this is a blessing, we know what we've done wrong now and can fix it. Or at least try to". Donnie's features turned insecure.

"We will fix it". Leo's ton sounding more…well Leo. "Mikey I promise from this day forward, things are going to change. There will be no more throwing your ideas to the side, no more calling you names".

"No more hitting you in the back of the head". Raph spoke up.

"And no more chasing you out of my Lab when I'm working on experiments".

"The last one maybe you should reconsider". Casey piped up. "Ow!". He exclaimed when April punched his arm putting a finger to her lips.

"Were sorry Mikey". Leo whispered. "We haven't been the best big brothers. But things will be different. You are an important member of this team. You keep us together. Eating together, playing together, and laughing together. If it wasn't for you Donnie, Raph and I would probably be at each other's throats".

Mikey's eyes were filled with unsheded tears.

"We love you little brother". Donnie whispered eyes directed into Mikey's, the two youngest gazed at each other for a moment before the scientist opened his arms.

With a sob Mikey lunged into the Purple masked turtle bawling into his shoulder. Donnie lightly rocked his little brother gently hushing him.

"It's ok little brother. Were here and will never leave you. Were so sorry".

"I think this our cue to leave". Fugitoid whispered to Casey and April. "Give these 4 some privacy.

"Good idea". April whispered as the 3 of them left. The door shutting behind them.

The three brothers knew it would take time, love and plenty of hugs and cuddles to right the wrong of treating Mikey so bad all these years. But they were up to the challenge. They would defeat the Triceratons, destroy the Black hole generator, save Splinter and mend their relationship with their little brother. Because they were the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Brothers, and together they could do anything.


	4. When worlds collide part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're alive". Donnie exclaimed.
> 
> The smile was absent from Mikey's face, electricity coursing over his body.
> 
> "Mikey?".

"Mikey" Leo cried.

"You're alive". Donnie exclaimed.

The smile was absent from Mikey's face, electricity coursing over his body.

"Mikey?". Leo said cautiously taking a step towards his little brother, the sparks made the Leader stop. The rage in his little brother's eyes, these weren't his brother's eyes. Not really, there was only a handful of times in his life that Leo saw his brother angry. And not even this much.

"Neutralizer". Mikey's voice was steel, making everyone pause. Eye's never leaving the smaller turtle. "Your mine!". He charged at the powered up lizard. With lightning speed making the lizard laugh.

"You think you can defeat me!? You just got these powers! I've had them for ages". He quickly deflected the blast, "your nothing compared to me!". He sent a current of energy towards Mikey who quickly back flipped dodging it. "Ah". The neutralizer smirked. "Now I see what this is, you've always been the weakling in the family, the burden. But now, you think with these powers. You're going to suddenly change what fate has in store for you!?".

"I don't THINK, I KNOW!". Mikey dodged another blast, leaping into the air. "Booyakasha!". He screamed sending a flying punch at the creature.

The lizard grunted as Mikey hit him with a surprisingly hard punch, he smirked stepping back sending a powerful punch of his own. Mikey quickly dodged it, using the glass on the windows as leveraged before flipping onto his feet. He got back into a fighting stance, the waves of electricity jolting around him. Breathing heavily.

"Whoa Mikey's kicking shell". Raph's eye's widened in awe, fighting off some of Lord Bugazoids goons.

Donnie kept an eye on his little brother while fighting one of the creatures off, he noticed Mikey once as he put more pressure on his right leg.

"Guys Mikey's hurt!". Donnie exclaimed hitting the creature with a final blow with his Bo, he rushed towards his little brother. Skitting to a stop as Mikey's sparks hit down at his feet. Mikey's eyes flashed at Donnie. Breathing still heavy.

"No Donnie". Mikey's voice, hard yet had a soft edge to it. "This is my fight".

"Mikey you're injured, let us help you". Donnie took another step wincing as a spark skimmed his arm.

"What a surprise letting your brother's do the dirty work for you". The lizard laughed.

"I'm not letting my brothers do anything!". Mikey yelled. Rushing forward he ignored his brother yell his name charging at Neutralizer with full speed.

"You think you can defeat me!. You think you have what it takes!". The lizard grabbed Mikey's injured foot making the ninja yelp before throwing him against the wall. "You're worthless! You'll never be as good as your…".

"Ohhhhhh neutralizer". Mikey's smirking voice interrupted him.

The lizards eyes widened in realization, Mikey's hands were pulsing with power now in close range he had a clear shot. He had done it on purpose, he allowed himself to get caught. Even hurt worse, for this shot. Before the enemy could do anything Mikey let out the power from his body sending it spiraling into the Lizard.

"BOOYAKASHA!". The power flew from his hands sending him into the air, power hitting the other male at full force. Mikey cringed under the light but didn't let up. The glass from the windows shattered and sent the now defeated foe out the open window.

Mikey landed on his feet sparks still around him, body sweating breathing heavy. Everyone in the room was quiet, all in shock in what just happened. Never had they seen such power, grace, and fury. All from his little brother. Mikey swayed on his feet body collapsing to the ground.

"Mikey!". All 3 older brothers cried rushing to their fallen brother, their friends behind him.

Donnie got there first kneeling down next to his brother, scanning him and checking the turtle over he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He collapsed from exhaustion guys, other than needing rest. And a big scolding for taking on our enemy alone he's going to bed fine". He lightly touched his little brother's head. Before scooping him up, cradling him against his shell.

Leo glanced at the broken windows, the shattered remains scattering among the floor.

"I can't believe Mikey did all that". Leo whispered putting his swords away. "I've never seen him like that before".

"I don't want to" Raph shuddered. "Angry and cold Mikey just isn't him, usually I'm the one with the temper in the family".

"That just goes to show we don't know our baby brother". Donnie whispered gazing down at Mikey. "Sure he can be annoying as Shell, but when times get tough he can and will pull through. We need to get him back to the lair, I want to do a medical check just to make sure he's alright. He also deserves a good night's rest in a soft bed. He saved our shells today".

"I'll be happy to give you turtles a ride home". Bishop exclaimed stepping up, "you have really saved us this time".

"Thanks Bishop come on guys lets go home".

The ride home was quiet all but the soft breathing of their baby brother who was sound asleep in Donnie's arms, they still were in shock over the whole ordeal. Their brother had stepped up unlike they ever seen. Not even in diminution X did Mikey harbor as much anger as he did today.

"Donnie?". A quiet voice made Donnie glance down.

Mikey's eyes were half open he looked completely exhausted and weak, the sparks that had surrounded him so many times before jolted his body. Making Mikey wince. Donnie could feel the tingle of the surge but ignored it as he held his brother closer.

"Were here Mikey". Donnie whispered. "It's going to be OK, we got you". He reached out touching his brother's cheek who leaned into the touch. "Were so proud of you, you really saved our shells today".

Mikey smiled weakly wincing as another bout of sparks hit him.

"Donnie what's wrong with em? Why is he in pain?" Raph asked worriedly touching Mikey's head.

"I don't know, this doesn't make sense. He shouldn't be sparking this much".

Mikey's eyes were closed his face controlled in pain, the sparks surrounding the turtles yet nobody would move away. Placing his hand on Mikey's forehead Donnie quickly pulled back.

"He's burning up, with a fever like that no wonder why he's sparking. It's much too high for us". Donnie winced as a spark lightly hit his arm. Making it tingle and burn. "We need to get it down, and soon! Otherwise it could have severe side effects".

"Hang on turtles". Bishop mumbled speeding up.

Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's arm bracing as the vehicle sped up faster, he exchanged glances with his brothers who looked just as worried as he was.

But Mikey would survive, Donnie would make sure of it. He only hoped they would make it in time, so stop any severe effects.


	5. Osoroshi no Tabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Donnie, Raph and Mikey in Leo's dream, what if only Mikey died? Leaving all 3 turtles devastated?

"Mikey!" Raph screamed all 3 big brothers watching in horror as there little brother rolled down the hill. The hot headed turtle let out a yell of fury as he charged at the Wolf.

"Donnie go help Mikey!". Leo ordered body turning into a fighting stance, "I'll cover Raph, go!".

Donnie didn't have to be told twice as he skitted down the steep hill, landing gracefully on his feet. His Bow forgotten the purple masked turtle rushed to his little brother's side.

"Mikey". Donnie whispered kneeling down touching his brother's side, he gently rolled his little brother so he was facing him. Eye's filling with tears as he saw the damage.

His shell was cracked by his stomach, the wolf's blade going in enough to puncture it. Green blood oozed out of the wound. And looking at the injury Donnie knew it was fatal. There was nothing that could be done, he didn't have the tools. And the wound was to deep.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered weakly eyes fluttering open, he let out a soft cough groaning as a job of pain flared through his stomach.

"Shh Mikey don't speak". Donnie whispered cradling him against his chest. "Save your energy".

"Donnie am I going to die?" Mikey whispered tears filling his fear filled eyes.

"No of course not". Donnie lied, "will get you patched up. You're going to be fine Mikey".

Mikey searched his brother's face for a moment, before either accepting Donnie's reassurance or knowing his fate. He nuzzled his head into his brother's chest. His body trembling slightly.

"Donnie". Donnie spun his head towards his big brothers voice, Leo and Raph approached the 2. Fear in both their faces. "How is he?"

Donnie swallowed thickly eye's filling with tears, his gaze landing back at Mikey who had fallen into a painful sleep.

"The wound is too deep". Donnie whispered. "There's no way I'd be able to get supplies and fix him up in time. It's already done too much damage".

Leo felt his heart being ripped in to, he gazed at his hot headed brother who had tears in his eyes. Both brother's knelt next to the brainac brother both putting their arms around Donnie and Mikey. Tears filled all three big brothers eyes as they gazed at Mikey whose breathing was shallow. His eye's closed, features wincing in pain. Sweat on his forehead.

Leo, Raph and Donnie laid their heads on their baby brother, soft sobs shaking their frames. Mikey's body pulled closer to them.

"I sense the evil inside of you 3".

The three turtles lifted their heads, their eye's glowing white.

"And I will purge it". The wolf spoke in a menacing tone.

All three turtles stood taking out their weapons. It was a tough fight, all 3 brothers consumed in rage as they fought the wolf that had taken their baby brother away. After being thrown onto the ground, jei the wolf was about to fix the killing blow when something touched all 3 turtles.

"Guys! Wake up! You're dreaming".

Leo, Raph and Donnie blinked awake before their eyes got into focus, leaving their baby brother who they had just saw be killed. Standing in front of them. Concern written all over his freckled face.

"Mikey!". All three of them said in shock.

Before Mikey could say a word all 3 brothers jumped at Mikey their arms wrapped around their little brother's frame. Mikey blinked for a sec before his eyes softened slightly pulling his brothers close. Which he could feel them trembling.

"You were controlled by Jeis magic". Usagi stated.

"It felt so real". Donnie whispered a hand on his head. He gazed up at Mikey for a moment his eye's watering at the sight of his baby brother alive.

"The next time I see that wolf". Raph growled hand going into a fist.

"Are you sure you're OK Mikey?" Leo asked quietly.

"I'm fine guys honest". Mikey smiled softly. "Usagi could you give me a minute alone with my brothers?".

The Samurai rabbit gave a brief nod, gesturing to Kintaro to follow him.

"Do not take too long, we must keep going. We still may not be out of danger".

Mikey turned to his brothers who were still trying to get the strength to get up, he knelt down next to his older brothers. Who refused to meet his gaze.

"Hey bros". All three jerked their heads up. "I'm ok, I'm safe. It was just a dream".

"It felt so real". Leo whispered eyes filling with tears.

"But it wasn't". Mikey lightly placed his hand on top of his brothers. "I've alive, were safe. It's OK".

Within seconds Mikey had an armful of older brothers, all 3 clutching onto him. Their body's shaking from sobs. Mikey held them close hushing them in a comforting tone.

"Should we tell them we have to get going?" Kintaro asked.

"Give them a few more minutes". Usagi stated watching the scene. "Sometimes you don't know what you got till it's gone".


	6. The mutant gangland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Mikey flinched when Donnie lifted his hand up, I thought it was cute that he put his hand on his brothers head instead.

"Folbol means a weakness of character, shell brain". Donnie lifted his hand, to smack his brother on the back of it.

When Mikey flinched expecting the hit, Donnie's heart clenched slightly. He knew this was Raph's doing, Raph had always been the one who hit Mikey in the back of the head. To have Mikey flinch now, at his hand.

Donnie gently placed his hand onto of Mikey's head, in a comforting gesture. Not a hitting one, the touch making Mikey relax slightly at the change of feeling. Donnie could feel his brother relax at his side, almost leaning up against his frame.

If you looked closely to Mikey's scalp you could see a fading bruise making Donnie realize just how hard Raph would sometimes hit Mikey. To have his little brother flinch at a raised touch, well Donnie had heard of child abuse. How sometimes the child would flinch at a raised hand. Thinking they were about to be hit.

Mikey was a child, in a way.

Sure he may be a good ninja, but Donnie was pretty sure his little brother had ADHD. He had looked up the symptoms on his computer, noticing Mikey met the mark for quite a few of them.

So wouldn't this be almost the same thing?

The realization made Donnie have a hard time concentrating on what Leo was saying, his mind whirling in this new information. He couldn't bring himself to stop lightly rubbing his brother's head. Giving him the gentle touch that his little brother should always have had.

"Eh Donnie?"

Donnie jolted at the weird look Leo was giving him, quickly snatching his hand back. Rubbing the back of his head. Leo gave both brothers a look before shrugging continuing the conversation. Looking to Mikey the orange masked turtle almost looked sad that the touch was gone.

"I'll do more later". Donnie whispered over to his little brother. Who smiled slightly, without Master Splinter and Leo noticing He pressed closer to his big brother. In an almost he needed comfort way. Making Donnie really see just how much Mikey really needed positive brotherly touches from his older brother.

He would have to talk to Raph, when all of this is over. And educate him on the side effects of child abuse.


	7. Kagayake! Kintaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end when the Turtles were controlled again, what if it was just one. Mikey, who was controlled?

"You think I gave up complete control of you? Well". The blind wolf sneered. "At least one I didn't".

Holding something up the ringing sound drifted to one Turtles ears. Leo cringed waiting for the sound, but it never happened. His eyes opened widening when he heard groaning, someone groaning in pain next to him.

"Mikey!". Donnie rushed to his brother's side who was holding his head in pain.

"You fend!". Leo growled turning towards the wolf.

"Yesss". The wolf grinned white eye's almost glowing whiter. "I figured out rather quickly you see, just how protective you 3 are over your younger brother. I found revenge is best served sweet, and nothing is sweeter than having the one brother who nobody would wiling attack. To be the one affected".

Leo, Raph and Donnie who still knelt at Mikey's side, glared hatefully at the older wolf.

"I'm sorry guy's I can't". Mikey winced in pain his body leaning further against Donnie. "I can't hold it back much longer". He let out a low whine as the pain intensified.

"Mikey hold on just a little longer". Donnie pleaded. "We have to take Jade DOWN!".

"Alright Ninja's let's move!". With a growl Leo lunged at Jei who dodged it easily, a smirk on the creatures face. Leo's eye's white with rage lunged again clashing with Jei's staff with his swords.

"You think you can beat me". Jei sneered, disappearing in a blink of an eye. "My power is far more powerful than you can even comprehend. Jei appeared suddenly behind Leo hitting him from the back. "You were just doing my bidding, my work. But now". Jei snapped his fingers. "This is not my fight".

Leo froze at Jei's smirking voice he heard his smart brother yell his little brothers name, he quickly turned around horror filling his eyes as Mikey's eye's opened. They glowed white just like Jei's, Donnie backed up swallowing thickly.

"You can fight me just fine". Jei slammed his staff on the ground. "But let's see if you can fight your little brother just as well".

"Mikey". Donnie pleaded softly taking a step forward, "it's us. Your older brothers. This isn't you Mikey, I know you can fight it".

Mikey just growled slowly moving forward. Luging at Donnie who quickly dodged the blow.

"Leo". Raph said quietly next to him. "What do we do?".

"I…". Leo took a deep breath". Wear him down, as much as you can. Hit blows if only necessarily. We gotta slow him down".

Raph took out his sai's half heartily while Donnie swung his bow.

"Alright team let's go!". Leo ordered. All 3 brothers lunged forward, dodging attacks and hitting ones lightly of their own. Jei smirked knowing very well who was winning, Mikey was their weakness. They may be able to fully hit at each other, but when it came to their younger brother. The tables were turned.

"Finish them you fool!". Jei ordered. "Finish them off!".

Meanwhile Usagi and Kintaro watched on the sidelines.

"Jei has figured out the Turtles weakness, their little brother. At this rate we will never win, they can't fully attack Mikey. Their love for the youngest Turtle is to strong".

"That's why love is a weakness". The Pug stated quietly.

"But it can also be a strength, love can to such powerful things. Even". The Rabbit paused. "Break a curse". Usagi gazed down at the Pug. "They may need your help".

Kintaro took a deep breath before nodding. "I'll try". He quickly stepped up were Leo kept dodging Mikey's hits, trying hard not to hit his brother but defending himself all the same. "Leo!". The pug spoke loudly. "You gotta get through to your brother!".

"Well thank you captain obvious!". Raph barked trying to get in a light hit, and defending himself halfheartedly. "We NEVER would think to do that!".

Kintaro took another deep breath restricting his temper, if he were to be a King he was to be patient, Usagi was right all along.

"You need to cox the real Mikey out, tell him how much you love him. Encourage him, you guys protect him with your lives he needs your help to beat it".

"Of course". Donnie lightly slapped his forehead as he dodged another hit. "Kintaro is right, we've been going about this the wrong way".

The soft clang of Donnie's bow hitting the ground got Mikey's attention, he growled loudly as he made a run for the Ninja. But to his surprise Donnie just knelt down. Eye's soft as he gazed at his younger brother.

"Mikey". Donnie's voice soft. "I know this isn't you, this isn't the Mikey we know and love. I know it hurt, I know your in so much pain. Were so proud of you Mikey, you fought so hard". The Purple masked turtle reached out touching his brother cheek. "You got to fight it Mikey, I know you can do it little bro. You're a strong Ninja just like us".

"Donnie's right". Raph knelt down next to his older brother. "I know you think I'm rough on you sometimes, and sometimes I take it too far. But you're our little brother Mikey, and we love you so much. Come back to us little brother".

"Mikey". Leo came behind Mikey who whipped around. Almost forwarding like a wild animal. "I am proud to be your brother, your leader. I know we don't always appreciate you like we should Mikey. But we wouldn't be a family without you".

"Their lying!". Jei howled realizing he was losing control of the situation. "I have seen how much they make fun of you, call you names. Don't believe their lies. Attack them!".

Mikey backed up a few steps holding his head so confused, the ringing still in his ears. Yet the order to obey Jei didn't seem right. Words of love and encouragement starting to throw away the control.

"Michelangelo". Usagi stepped up voice strong. "I know deep in your heart you know where your loyalty lies, your brothers have always shown you love one way or another. Love is not always an easy street but you know the one who lies to you!. Your brothers have been there threw the beginning, you have done everything together. Do not let this wolf break that bond!".

Mikey's frame stopped moving for a moment all 3 brothers holding their breaths, he didn't move an inch leaving Donnie to slowly move towards his little brother.

"Mikey?" He said softly. Reaching to touch his brother's shoulder.

"Get away from him you fool!". Jei lunged forward staff ready to attack.

"Donnie!". Leo and Raph cried.

Donnie shut his eyes waiting for pain the loud clang next to his ears made the smart turtle's eye's pop open, Mikey stood in front of him his nun chucks blocking the staff. His eyes were his normal blue eye's filled with uncharacteristic rage.

"Nobody, HURTS MY BROTHER!".

"Mikey!".

Usagi nodded a smirk on his face.

"No…no it can't be". Jei stepped back as the other turtles approached, "you were under my compete control. How! How!".

"That's something you were never understand Jei". Usagi stepped up. "The power of love can do amazing things, wonderful things. Your dark magic was no match for Mikey's brother's love for him".

Mikey's body swayed slightly and before he could hit the ground Donnie ludged forward catching his little brother's body. Eye's worriedly gazing down at Mikey. Mikey gave a weak smile body sinking into his older brother's hold.

"Donnie watch Mikey, come on Raph let's talk this wolf DOWN!". Rage filling both Leo and Raph's eyes.

"With pleasure". Raph sneered cracking his knuckles with a battle cry they both including Uagi lunged at Jei.

Donnie watched on as the battle raged on. Kintaro joining in as well, he cradled Mikey against his chest in a protective manor.

"Donnie?"

Donnie's gaze left the battle gazing down at his little brother.

"I'm sorry".

Donnie shook his head tears running down his face, he tugged Mikey closer to his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I am so proud of you. You beat him, I knew you could do it. I know I …we don't give you enough credit but you truly are strong Mikey. And I was so scared we were going to lose you. I love you little brother".

Mikey snuggled into his brother's chest with a happy sigh.

"I love you to Donnie".

Once the battle was done and Jei was defeated the group headed back towards Donnie and Mikey, the youngest turtle by now had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Leaving Donnie to hold him securely against his chest.

"How is he?" Leo spoke softly gaze never wavering from his youngest brother.

"Exhaustion finally won out". Donnie whispered back standing up his little brother still tucked against him, "we were lucky this times guys. If we hadn't gotten through to him". He swallowed.

"But you did". Uagi spoke up. "You and your other brothers. Your love for Mikey was way stronger than any curse".

"But if there's one thing I learned". Leo's eye's flashed with emotion. "We need to start treating him better from now on, we got lucky this time. We need to show Mikey every day that we love him and cherish him, he always had a close bond with father. Now he has us, us, April and Casey. We can't let him forget that he's loved and cared about".

Uagi stepped over to Kintaro he gently nudged the Pug softly.

"You did a great job during that battle, and the encouragement you showed the Turtles. You truly have grown up Kintaro you will make a fine King".

"I underestimated them". The Pug admitted softly watching the Turtles swarm around Mikey. "Love does do powerful things, it's what separates us from the evil. Evil may be strong, but in the end Love will prevail".

"And now that you learned that, you're finally ready to be King. You know what it means and what it takes, and I am so proud of you".

"Thanks Uagi". The Pug let a smile slip on his features.

"Thank you Turtles". Uagi stepped over to the group of brothers. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for your help getting Kintaro where he needed to be".

Leo stepped up shaking the Rabbits hand.

"Thank you for the help to Uagi, and to you to Kintaro. We couldn't have gotten Mikey back without your help".

"No". Uagi shook his head. "It was your love and determination to save your brother that made you win this battle".

"Alright Ninja's its time to go home".

"Yeah but how are we going to get there?" Donnie spoke softly cradling the still slumbering Mikey.

"Allow me warriors". Sumo Kuma spoke up for the first time since he came out of Jei's power. "You have my humble apologies for my rude behavior. Kintaro. With your help I believe we can get the Turtles back to their own time".

Nodding the Pug stepped up as the bear handed him an axe, he chopped at the air making a portal.

"You must go quickly, the Portal won't hold for much time".

"Thank you both for everything" Leo spoke up softly. "I hope to one day meet you 2 again".

"Maybe someday our paths will cross again". Uagi shook hands with Leo. "And take care of your little brother".

"We will, come on guy's lets go home".

Keeping Donnie close Donnie stepped aside in the Portal, as did Raph and Leo. They were going home, with a sense of love, gratitude and realization on just how important their little brother was.


	8. TCRI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey struggles with the loss of his friend Leatherhead, his brothers are there.

The room was quiet which wasent an normal thing givin how much Mikey liked to talk, the smile that would light up the room, the joke and pranks were absent. Hardly able to even eat.

The youngest Turtle picked at his Pizza not hungry for the first time in forever, he couldn't believe that Leatherhead was gone.

The first true friend he had made since April.

"Mikey?".

Mikey jerked his head up meeting his brothers gaze, all 3 which harbored concern.

"Are you ok?".

Donnie's tone was soft, concern lacing his tone forcing Mikey to force an smile.

"I'm fine". Mikey lied the smile not reaching his eyes, "you know guys im getting kinda tired. I'm going to head to bed. Night guys". Hearing an chors of night Mikey. The emotionally exhausted Turtle went into his room.

The room was silent the moment Mikey left prompting the older brothers to gaze st one another, it was obvious that their little brother was suffering and they didn't know how to make things better.

"Is everything alright my sons?". Splinter came into the den noticing the 

"Its Mikey Sensei". Leo spoke up. "Hes missing Leatherhead, they were friends. And he went into the or

"Your brother is what humans calling grieving, one does not know if Leatherhead shall ever return. So it's like an loss of an friend. He needs you right now my sons".

"But what are we suppose to do? We dont even know what to say to him".

"Sometimes the best words are when you dont say anything at all". Splinter stated softly. "Just letting your brother know your there. Can mean the world".

Exchanging look with each other the 3 older turtles quietly made their way to their baby brothers room, with hesitance Leo knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer Leo slowly opened it reveling Mikey who was sound asleep.

Quietly making their way into the room closing the door behind them, each turtle sat on an different edge of the bed.   
.  
Donnie reached out placing an hand on Mikeys head gently rubbing it,while Leo rubbed his shell.

"Guys?". Mikey mumbled sleepily blinking an few times. "Whatcha doing here?". He shifted onto his back squirting his eyes in the dark.

"We know your sad about Leatherhead, he was an good friend. To all of us, especially you. We wanted to you know were here for you, all of us".

Mikey's lips twitched tiredly swallowing thickly tears in his eyes.

"Thanks guys that means alot".

"Why don't we make this an slumber party? I'm sure all of us could pile into your bed".

Looking more like Mikey the Turtle scooted over allowing room for his brothers, Raph and Leo at the end of his bed against the wall. And Donnie scooted under the covers moving to Mikeys side, arms wrapping around Mikey. Who let out an content sigh turning towards his brother, resting his head on Donnies shell. Body melting as an hand rythmly ran on his scalp.

"Love you D love you guys".

"Love you to Mikey". Donnie's tone soft gentle eyes gazing down at his little brother, he silently met his other brothers gaze before resting his head ontop of Mikey's closing his eyes.

It would take time for Mikey to be his normal self again.

They would get Leatherhead back.

That was an promise.


	9. Parasitica

The soft knock at the door caught Mikeys attention as he was reading an Comic book ,just as he always did. Jerking his head up he gazed at his door.

"Come in"

To his surprise it wasent one but all 3 of his older brothers which didnt happen often, none of them met his gaze all looking extremely uncomfortable and offputting.

"Guys?". Mikey sat up putting his Comic book away giving his brothers his full divided attention. "Is everything OK?".

"That is we". Leo trailed off rubbing his arm.

"What Leo is trying to say". The brainiac scrubbed an hand over his face.

"Just come out with it!!". Raph gruffled crossing his arms. "We wanted to know if". The Turtle 

Eyes drawn in concern he carefully gazed at his brothers for an moment before the Orange turtles eyes softened lips twitching slightly.

"C'mon". Mikey lifted his blanket up in an invitation.

Relief filtered across the older turtles features before quickly going to their brothers side climbing into bed with him.

Donnie at his right, Leo at his left and Raph between bus legs head resting on his chest. 

While Leo and Donnie took an shoulder.

An feeling of warmth washed over the youngest heart at the thought of him being the one to care for his brothers for an change, he reached out gently rubbing Donnie and Leo's head who sighed relaxing into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

After an few moment one of his hands rubbing Raph's scalp grinning when the hot tempered turtle sighed nestling into the touch.

"We owe you big Mikey". Donnies tone quiet. "You really saved our shell today".

"Its my fault in the first place". Mikeys tone soft. "If I had listened to Leo in the first place, Leo never would've been stun".

"I should've let you help with the plan". Guilt seeped in Leo's tone. "We always ignore your ideas and you belong to this team just as much as we do. I'm so sorry Mikey".

"It's OK bro don't worry about". Mikey nuzzled his older brother before yawning earning quiet chuckles from the other 3.

"We should get some sleep". Leo stated. "We have training tommrow, and we could do well with an good nights sleep".

"Training funnnnn". Ralph drawled sarcastically smirking when their leader rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys stay?".

Mikey caught his brothers attention who tapped his finger together gazing at his lap.

"Its just…I dont want to be alone tonight. I thought I was going to lose you guys". The youngest gazed up his eyes filled with tears.

His 3 older brothers eyes softened at the youngest Mikey soon engulfed in an hug in the arms of his brothers.

"Don't worry knucklehead were not going anywhere. Will all sleep here tonight". Raph stated gently rubbing Mikey's head.

"Raph's right you can rest easy Mikey". Leo stated. "Were not going anywhere".

"Promise?". Mikey mumbled sleepily starting to drift off, head snuggled against Donnie's chest.

"We promise". Donnie stated softly kissing his brothers head prompting their youngest to let out an content sigh. 

"Love you guys". Mikey stated quietly before slowly drifting to sleep earning quiet chuckles from his older brothers.

"We love you to Mikey". 

Soft snores filled the room.

"Were lucky to have Mikey". Leo's tone soft. "He really came through for us today".

"Yeah I can't believe it". Raph stated. Crossing his arms getting himself comfortable against Mikey.

"I can". Donnies tone soft. "True Mikey may be you know Mikey, but when it comes down to it. He's there when we need him".

"Donnie's right Mikey deserves alot more credit then we give him". "No more from now on. When he does an good job, we make sure he knows it".

Raph yawned snuggling against Mikey while Leo and Donnie rested their heads on their younger brothers shoulders. Curling themselves agains't Mikey the 3 slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
